Blackout!
by JeniluvzBones
Summary: A blackout in the Jeffersonian changes everything for our favourite non-couple! B/B romance; rated M for smut!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I just thought I'd write a smutty story for you guys! Please let me know what you think!**

Brennan typed furiously on her computer, as she sat in her office in the Jeffersonian. It was 3:00 in the morning, but she was on fire with her novel. She typed each sentence as it formed in her head, and had 4 chapters done already. She could have easily called it a night, but she was on a roll, and she didn't want her train of thoughts to be broken. She was most definitely the only person here, except the night-time security, which just stayed on-guard outside the building. She felt sorry for the guard. She could hear the loud pellets of rain hit against the walls of the building, and the loud claps of thunder probably meant that it was unsafe to be outside, so Brennan assumed the security guards took shelter in the security-department in the building next door. It was all part of the Jeffersonian, but the security-department was put in a separate building so as to make room for the brand-new psychology department, which Sweets was head of. Brennan cursed her mind for thinking about all of this, and tried to focus on the book, which was now nearing the end of her fully detailed sex-scene.

'Kathy never felt a pleasure that intense in her life. She now felt like she was falling, and clung to the sheets, inhaling his essence like it was her oxygen. He seemed to hit a sensitive spot, the spot that only he seemed to be able to reach, because she came harder than ever before, draining herself of all of her energy as she screamed his name. "BOOTH"'

_Shit, no! _Brennan thought as she back-spaced Booth's name and replaced it with the correct one. She was doing that frequently now, and if she wasn't careful, readers would get confused and Booth would have a field-day. He already thinks that he is the object of her fantasies, being played out in her book, and she has tried her best to convince him that he isn't. But now, if only she could convince herself...

The computer screen suddenly went black. The humming of the modem died instantly, and the lights went out. She gave a gasp of surprise, stood up, and felt her way through the darkness, until she was at the other side of the room, with the light-switch under her palm. She flicked it up and down, but nothing happened. She sighed heavily and opened the office door and walked around, her hands in front of her in order to avoid slamming into anything. Her hands suddenly met with a hard but warm surface.

"Ok, that's definitely not a wall" she said out loud.

"Bones?" Brennan recognised the person immediately.

"Booth? What are you doing here at 3 am?" she asked. She knew that she should probably have taken her hands off his chest, but they seemed to be glued on his impressive pecks.

"I took a nap in the lounge hours ago, and I just woke up. No-one bothered their ass to wake me. What's going on? I tried to turn on the lights, but they don't work!"

"I know, I was on the computer and everything went black. I guess there was a power-failure due to the storm."

"Yeah, the storm seems to be getting worse. Does that mean that I have to stay here tonight? Because I would rather drive home and run the risk of getting hit by lightning!" he joked bitterly. The only other time he spent the night here was on Christmas, when he was quarantined inside during a lock-down.

_Look on the bright side, Seeley__, _his mind chanted. _It's not like you have to put up with all of the squints, it's just you and Bones._

Just him and Bones. He liked the sound of that. He tried to suppress a grin, but remembering that there was no way Brennan could see him, he let himself grin broadly as Brennan's hands pressed more firmly into his chest.

"Eh... Booth?"

"Yeah Bones?"

"Are you flexing?" She was only asking because his muscles felt unnaturally hard. Almost impossibly strong. Her fingers seemed to have a mind of their own as they moved around, feeling his chest and gently caressing his muscles.

"No!" was Booth's response. Brennan heard the sincere confusion of his voice, and realised that this was just his natural form. A barely audible "Wow" escaped her lips before she was able to stop it.

She could hear Booth's chuckle at her bluntness. "Glad you approve, Bones!"

Brennan suddenly felt extremely self-conscious, and dropped her hands to her side, hanging her head and looking at the ground that she couldn't see. She mumbled a low "Sorry," and took a step back.

"No problem, Bones" he said reassuringly. He reached out to give her a pat on the shoulder, but he didn't realise that she had stepped back. After a second, he realised that he was now groping her in the dark.

"Oh, Fuck! Sorry, Bones, I never meant to... touch you there" he finished lamely, whipping his hand back to his own body with lightning speed.

The crack of thunder outside broke the tension, and it surprised them both through the embarrassing silence. All that was needed was a new topic to replace the previous incident.

Booth was searching for something, _anything _to say, when he heard Brennan's silent laughter.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing" she said quickly, and Booth could hear her straining to stop laughing.

"No, What?" he asked again, a little more forcefully.

"I'm just remember when I was younger, and Russ was terrified of thunder. He would sleep in my room, and try to convince me that he was 'protecting me!'," she said, giggling softly.

As soon as the laughter died down, Booth tried to keep the subject a little lighter.

"So what are you planning to do this weekend?" he asked casually.

"On Saturday, I'm going to see Russ, and on Sunday, I'm going to see Dad. Saturday night, Ange and I are going clubbing at the new bar downtown, and after I go to see Dad, I have to meet up with my publisher to discuss the deadline and release date of my new book!" she said in a rush. "How about you?"

_Damn, should have known she'd ask that question_ he thought. At first, he pondered whether to just lie to her, but his lips reacted before his head could follow.

"I... I have a date!" he said, trying to keep his voice cheery and being thankful that she couldn't see his face due to the darkness that enveloped him.

"Anyone I know?" she asked casually.

Booth suddenly felt a little hurt by her casual reaction. Was a little disappointed "Oh" so much to ask for? Well, if she didn't care, there would be no point in being embarrassed.

"Her name is Tasha. She's really great, and she owns a small restaurant downtown, it makes the best steak ever and..."

"Wait! Tasha Jenkins? The woman that owns the French restaurant?"

"Yeah, that's her!"

Booth could have sworn he heard a swift snort of laughter over the ear-splitting thunder, and once again, found him asking the same low-brow question as he did previously.

"What?"

"Nothing, just... don't let her see you anywhere near another woman... even just a friend. She gets a little possessive!" she said, and from her voice, Booth could tell that she was smiling. He suddenly got a little defensive.

"Well, I like here! I went out with her a couple of days ago and she seemed great!" he said. He knew that now he was starting to boast, but if she didn't care, then neither did he!

"Trust me Booth, you do not want to go there!" she said seriously.

He didn't know why he said what he said next, probably because he wanted revenge for her acting so casual.

"Are you jealous?" he asked, chuckling the words slightly.

"Excuse me?" where the hell did he get jealousy from. She was only trying to help him out. She knew what Tasha did to other men, and she didn't want her destroying him. Or was it because she knew that Tasha is basically just a sex-toy, and she didn't want Booth being pleasured by that blonde tramp...

"Well, Bones; you sound jealous. Listen, if you find it that hard to stay away from me, just call anytime. I'll be happy to give you a throw-down once in a while! That would be a sure cure of the jealousy-bug!" he joked, knowing that he was playing with fire.

"Booth, jealousy is an irrational emotion that serves no purpose in society. Jealousy is one of the emotions that never gets resolved... another example being love."

Even for Brennan, that was shocking. Trust her to be able to compare cupid to the green eyed monster.

"Are you comparing love to jealousy?"

"Well, I guess jealousy doesn't cause as much misery..."

"Bones, if love causes misery, then it isn't love!" he stated.

"Not true! What about you and Rebecca? You loved her, and now you don't even enjoy being in the same room as her. Face it Booth, love isn't as great as it is when someone romanticises it. Even if it is honestly 'till death do you part', the end result still based on the same timeless truth! Live together, die alone. And whoever dies alone leaves their lover to live alone until the release of death."

"Wow, Bones. Trust you to put a damper on the best feeling in the world! I mean, how more 'the glass is half empty' can you get!" he said. "Love is the most beautiful thing in the world. It's knowing the other person better than you know yourself, and willing to spend the rest of your life with them despite their faults. It's seeing the real them inside what they pretend to be..."

There was a long pause. Brennan had obviously abandoned the argument. He hardly ever won an argument, but instead of delighting in his victory, he could hear light sobbing.

"It's not that simple, Booth" she said. It was now quite obvious that she had begun to cry.

Booth reached out in the dark, and felt around until he felt her arm. He put his hand around it and gently stroked her arm with his thumb.

"Do you want to know what I see in you?" he asked. This was the only way he knew to comfort her. A hug wouldn't do it this time, no matter how great his hugs were. It was quite obvious that right now, she needed to feel loved.

Brennan's silence urged Booth to continue.

"I see a smart woman, but very lonely; so used to rejection that it has become like the air you breathe. So you hide behind your big words and your job, building barriers to distance yourself from the rest of the world, so as you won't have to offer your love anymore. Which is such a shame, Temperance; because I've seen the real you, and you have so much love to give. You have a good sense of right and wrong, but when it comes to love, you're completely blind. You just have to open your eyes and see that none of those guys were right for you. None of them even deserved to be in your presence. You deserve happiness. You've had more than enough misery in your lifetime, and you deserve love, because it is the most wonderful, beautiful, incredible thing that you will ever feel."

He could feel her arm quivering beneath his hand. Or was that him? Brennan took in these words, sobbing lightly and she stepped in closer to hug Booth. Her arms were around his neck, and his were stroking up and down her back lightly. She hated to admit it, but every time he got closer to breaking her barriers, she enjoyed the feeling of his touch. Right now, her back was tingling with the memory of his fingers.

She broke the hug and tilted her head upwards. She didn't even know why, since it was pitch black and looking up would have no change on her sight, but as soon as she looked up, her lips lightly brushed against his briefly by accident. It was an incredible feeling, but she suddenly felt guilty.

"I'm, sorry. It's dark and I..."

Her words were cut off when she felt Booth's lips press against her own. Booth knew she didn't mean to kiss him, but now that he knew the location of her lips in the dark, he found that he couldn't control himself from tasting her sweet mouth. Her lips were impossibly soft, which was all the more proof that she wasn't a woman, but a goddess who walked among mere mortals with her temptress looks and her uncanny knowledge. After they had reached the point when he knew she wouldn't pull away, he gently slid his tongue against her bottom lip, asking for access to her mouth.

She opened her moth and his tongue found hers almost immediately. The heat started to rise in their bodies, and their breathing got deeper as Booth wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. He knew that she could feel his arousal poking into her hip, but he didn't care. He wanted her to know how much he wanted her, and he gently thrust his hips so as she could definitely feel his erection. She moaned deeply and started moving her tongue in ways that Booth didn't even know was possible.

Right now, what he wanted more than anything was to be able to see her amongst the darkness; to break the kiss and look at her briefly, and determine whether this was what she really wanted or not. But all of his doubts were cancelled once she slipped her arms around his neck, pressing her chest against his and allowing moans of pleasure to escape her throat. He gave a low groan as she felt her stepping backwards and bringing him along with her by pulling his tie, all the while being unwilling to break the kiss.

Her back finally met with a wall, and she stretched one arm against the wall, looking for the door to her office. When she finally found it, she stepped backward until she was inside. They bumped into a few things until they finally found the soft couch, and Booth laid her down, trying not to crush her tiny frame as he lay on top of her. Their breaths were coming in pants now, and lip-contact was finally broken when Booth moved his lips to her neck, pressing slow, open-mouthed kisses on her skin. The sounds that she was making were the sexiest things he had ever heard, and all he wanted was to be able to see her, face flushed and losing control because of him.

He slid his hands underneath her shirt, gently caressing her body as his hands moved further and further up towards the place where she wanted them to be. He gently stroked the underside of her breast and she groaned deeply, arching her back into him and waiting impatiently for release. He finally dipped his hand into her bra and cupped her breast in his hand, his thumb caressing her nipple, which was growing harder and harder under his thumb. She started clawing at his shirt to get it off, but her impatient fingers were not calm enough to undo the tricky buttons. He took his own 

shirt and tie off, before advancing towards ridding her of her own shirt. He regretted that he wouldn't be able to see her in all her glory, but he wanted her naked so as he could finally touch her in all of the places he's tried not to fantasise about for so long.

He had her shirt off and he finally freed her from the restraints of her bra. She was on his pants immediately, and he knew that she was not intending on taking it slow.

"Temperance," he whispered. "I want to give you everything you want. But if you want this to happen, you're going to have to do it my way."

"Which way is that?" she whispered curiously.

He smiled at her question. "The right way. The 'making love' way. Which means you have to slow it down, ok?"

There was a short pause before she answered "Ok" quietly, and kissed him softly, slowing down the process and letting him take over.

He didn't think that she would relinquish power as easily as she did, so he swept up the opportunity while she was still at his mercy. He gently kissed all the way down her neck, down to her collar bone, and finally taking her breast in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around her nipple, eliciting soft moans which gradually grew louder and louder as he ran his hand down her flat stomach, and started unbuttoning her trousers. She wriggled out of them and he focused his attention on her other breast, giving it the same pleasure as the first.

He ran his hands up and down her thigh. With every return upwards, he would allow his hand to climb higher and higher up her thigh, until he could feel her soaking wet panties. He allowed a deep groan escape his throat as he felt how much she wanted him. She pulled his head back up so as he could kiss her properly again. He relished in her unique flavour and he hooked his thumb into her panties. He broke lip-contact to slide down her body and remove her panties. Right now, he was painfully aroused, but he was scared that this would be the only night that he would be able to show her how much he cared for her. Tonight was not about him, it was about pleasing her in all the ways he's ever fantasised about.

His head was now at her knees, and he was feeling his way up her legs through the dark with hot open-mouthed kisses. He lingered his kisses at her inner-thigh, dangerously close to the one place where she wanted him the most.

"Booth" she whimpered softly, her moans begging him to give her what she wanted.

"Shhh..." he whispered. "Let it build up; it will be much more satisfying."

"I hate you right now!" she said, moaning loudly and bucking her hips in a desperate attempt for release.

He ignored her comment and focused on her moans. He then gently kissed her flaps, darting his tongue out to taste her. So sweet, so unique. He allowed his tongue to slowly make its way towards her clit, and as soon as he gave it the slightest touch, she whimpered. He then kissed her clit deeply, swirling his tongue in circles and revelling in her screams of satisfaction. He sucked on her clit as if it 

were his last meal, the smell of her arousal hitting him hard. Even in the dark, he could feel vibrations due to her head thrashing from side to side. He knew that in the dark, all other senses are heightened, and hoped that she was experiencing more pleasure from it. It was killing him, though. He really wanted to be able to look at her, _really_ look at her, and let her know what love-making really was.

Her screams were getting louder and louder, filling the hollow room with the sexiest sound he had ever heard. He knew that she was close, and he began to suckle deeper and swirl his tongue with more pressure. He felt her come in his mouth, and kept on pleasuring her as she rode out her long series of spasms which made up her orgasm. When she stopped screaming and started gasping in lungs full of air, he finally took his mouth off her and slid back up to kiss her softly on her lips. She latched on to his mouth, as if trying to confirm that he was still here, and that he didn't leave her.

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Next one should be up soon.**

**PLEASE comment; I'm shy and meek and might not make another chapter if I don't get enough encouragement!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so I'm not shy, but I have a big ego that needs to be fed with comments! Just remember that if you want another chapter! Oh yes, I'm holding my chapter ransom! Don't pay up with comments, and so help me God, I'll delete it!!**

Booth scooped Brennan off the couch and lay down, with Brennan lying on top of him, completely spent from her orgasm. She was finally starting to breathe evenly and she snuggled into him, weaving her legs through his and laying her head on his chest. She was still in shock due to the events that just happened. Even if there was any light, she doubted that she would be able to see it for about 5-6 minutes.

He never pegged her as a cuddler, but he was happy to hold her in his arms until she was ready to speak.

"That... That was..." she muttered.

The three seconds before she spoke again gave him time to think of millions of suitable adjectives. _Amazing, mind-blowing, incredible, beautiful..._

**Anything** but "A mistake," which were the exact words she used. His head jerked up from the sofa. He was half-sitting up now. "What?" he said, trying to keep the crippling anger from showing in his voice.

"Booth, we work together. There is no happy ending for something like this, and you know it. What if it goes wrong? No, I think that we should just forget it ever happened and..."

She was cut off by Booth's booming voice. _"FORGET IT? _Temperance, how the hell are we going to forget this?" There was silence as he awaited her answer.

"We have to, Booth. This arrangement will undermine our working-relationship, and I don't think..."

"Think about this logically," he said. It was the only way he could think of to reason with her. He now felt desperate, knowing that one wrong word, and she's going to run like hell.

"Do you really think that if we go back to work tomorrow, you'll be able to carry on like nothing happened?" he asked softly.

He heard her swallow thickly before saying "Yes," firmly. He knew that she was in denial, but it would be so much easier to tell if he could actually see her.

He rolled her underneath him again, as if trying to make sure she won't get up and run.

"I won't," he said gently. "I'll look at you, and I'll remember how you let me kiss you; touch you; taste you. I'll remember how you called out my name and how you moaned in ecstasy. I'll remember the taste of you as you came in my mouth. Let me ask you something. Have you ever come that hard?"

Denial was futile. She knew that he'd instantly know that she was lying. She couldn't lie to him. She had honestly never come that hard. She'd never felt so completely satisfied. But telling the truth also ran the risk of being an unwise move.

"You have a date tomorrow," she said firmly. "You should go. Go and forget that any of this ever happened. Please Booth, just walk away. I'm sure that she'll help you get over us," she said, bitterly thinking of the many methods that she's been known to use to help cure the blues. And all of them involved her top being off. Brennan's stomach lurched at the thought, and she was glad that Booth could not see the look of distain that was most likely painted on her face at that very moment.

Booth laughed hollowly at her suggestion. "Do you really think that I would do that? I mean, would you do that to me?"

Now was the time to hurt him. Tough love; the only way to drive him away was to bully him away.

"Actually, I'm sure that I could arrange a date for tomorrow as well. I have a long list of men that I could call. I'm a well-known woman. I get a lot of attention, Booth..."

She could practically hear him scowl. She knew it was a low-blow, but she didn't feel guilty. It had to be done. She could feel himself pushing down harder on her; not hurting her, but she did feel trapped.

"And what happens next? Huh? You live happily ever after with some loser who doesn't understand you? Who will never understand you? I mean, look at how long you've been pushing people away. You try and pick up your life, and you'll just end up bullying away some other poor bastard until you realise what you've already known for years. That none of those guys are right for you. That none of them deserve you. That you'll _never _be happy with anyone else. All you have to do is open your eyes and see that. You have to see, Temperance; you have to see..."

At his last words, the lights flickered on and off in flashes, until they were properly switched on. She swallowed hard as she looked at him, squinting slightly with the light. She had never seen his eyes so dark before, and so soulful. She had never seen him this angry and tender at the same time. He locked eye-contact with her for a few seconds, but temptation got the better of him as his eyes slid down her body, seeing her naked for the first time, and she could feel him grow even harder against her, if that was possible. He seemed speechless, thoughtless_, breathless. _She saw a muscle in his jaw twitching as his eyes looked hungrily at her body.He finally looked back up to her eyes.

"You... are so... beautiful" he told her in a breathy and lust-filled voice.

She looked confused, as if there were too many emotions in her brain and her head was in conflict with her heart.

"This... this is a mistake," she said shakily, desperately trying to hold on to her logical thoughts.

He lowered his head down, his lips at her ear.

"Then it will be the best mistake we've ever made," he whispered, before gently kissing her neck. His own breath hitched as he half-prepared to be punched, but she now had her hands on his back, stroking him lightly and moaning at the feeling of his kisses. He finally exhaled the long breath that 

he was holding, and focused on pleasing her again. He pressed his hand on her flat stomach, where it crawled its way up and cupped the globe of her breast. She whimpered and arched her back, but then focused on ridding him of his pants. He had never let her get that far before, but even if he wanted to stop her, he couldn't. This time, she was determined.

She undid his belt-buckle, and discarded it on the same pile as all of her clothes. She then unzipped him and slid his pants down, allowing him to wriggle out of them himself. She stared at him in amazement once she saw him fully exposed, and he could hear her loud breathing getting shallower.

Then, as if too consumed with desire to wait any longer, she curled her hand around his hard length. He let out a long groan at this new-found relief as she started stroking him slowly. Reluctantly, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away from his shaft, and brought it up towards him, kissing the palm of her hand softly before releasing it and kissing at the dip where her shoulder and neck meet. He delighted in the feeling of her hips bucking with the need for him. He never thought he would get the chance to show her that he cared for her, and now they were here, he never wanted it to end.

But, God if she didn't make it harder for him. She wrapped her legs around his waist tightly, her hips grinding against his. She pulled his head up and started kissing him hard. Her kisses were redirected across his jaw, until she was gently sucking on his earlobe.

"Seeley" she whispered desperately. "Please..."

Who was he to deny this incredibly sexy woman her ecstasy? He pulled his head back to look at her in the face, and he finally aligned his hips with hers, sliding his entire length inside her. They both groaned at this new-found connection, and Booth was temporarily paralyzed as he tried to process this intense pleasure. She was so wet, so tight, and he never wanted her more. More than anything, he wanted his high right now, to move fast and hard until he came. But he wouldn't allow it; he needed to prove to her that they were meant for eachother, by showing her how to make love.

After a few seconds of shock, he finally summoned up the strength to slide himself in and out of her, gently pumping into her again and again. Her breath was replaced by gasps and moans, and he found himself unable to contain his moans as well. He found the perfect rhythm and started to thrust deeper inside her. Her moans were getting louder and he found it harder and harder to contain himself.

"You know, I'm not sure this will last as long as I hoped if you keep on making those sexy noises" he whispered sensually.

She giggled lightly. "I don't think I can stop!"

"I wasn't asking you to!" he said, before kissing her neck. Sweat was beading all over their bodies as Booth thrust inside her at an agonisingly slow pace. He withdrew his kisses in order to look into her eyes again, which were heavy with desire, and glassy from tears. He could feel tears stinging his own eyes as well. The were embarking on the most beautiful journey in the world together, exploring each-other's bodies properly for the first time, and he never felt happier.

Brennan's moans changed to screams as she called out his name again and again. He started to move with more purpose, going slightly faster and moving his hand towards her clit, gently stroking it with his thumb. With his free hand, he took her hand and squeezed it tightly, before leaning his head down towards her and whispering in her ear.

"Let go..."

And she did. She came harder and screamed louder than ever before. He held on, wanting to release at the right time, after she had the full effect of her own pleasure. He continued to thrust inside her as wave after wave of spasms hit her hard, and her throat grew sore from her continuous screams. She arched her back and drove her head into the cushions, closing her eyes tight.

Still in the midst of her orgasm, she pulled his neck down towards her, her breath gently tickling his ear.

"I...love...you" she managed to choke out. There was nothing in the world that delighted his ears more than these words, and he gave a loud cry as he exploded inside her, his orgasm hitting him harder than a mach-truck.

The experience of their love making was unbelievable and unexplainable. His head dropped down until his forehead was pressed against hers, his sweat mingling with hers. Even if they had their eyes open, they would still be unable to see. They were thrust into darkness, even though electricity was still surging through the Jeffersonian.

Finally, when Booth's vision returned to him in blurs and his breathing got more even, he looked at her.

"You have no idea how much I love you, Temperance..." he said softly.

She looked at him, and she did the most incredible thing. _She smiled._ She smiled that smile that drove him crazy, and she said...

"I love you too, Booth."

His heart leapt at her words. She said them in the midst of her orgasm, but he could have interpreted that as just her being grateful. But now... _now, _he had concrete proof. She looked him in the eyes and she said it. He smiled broadly down at her and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. He then swept under her so as she was lying on top of him again. He pulled the throw from the back of the couch and pulled it over them. She lay on his chest, snuggling in closer and gently kissing his chest before letting sleep consume her.

**So? Watcha think? Let me know please!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it took me so long to get this chapter up, but it's here now! This chapter contains smut... just like the other 2! I swear; I'm not sure if I'm going to have a chapter in this without smut. This story was originally just a way to fine-tune my sex-scenes. It's actually my first attempt at smut! If you guys have any advice, I'd really appreciate it!**

He woke up in the morning from a dreamless sleep. The lights were still on, but they were useless against the sun's rays. He looked down at his chest, where Brennan's head still lay, sound asleep. He smiled down at her and started stroking her arm with his fingertips. She made the cutest sounds in her sleep, too gentle to be snores, more like soft purring sounds. Her hair was tousled, and falling in her face. Had he not have woken up with her in his arms, he would have thought of last night as an amazing dream. But he had the evidence right there, curling up to him for warmth.

She was so peaceful; and so amazingly gorgeous when she slept. She had a whisper of a smile on her face, and Booth wondered what she was dreaming about.

She finally started to stir, and he could feel her eyes fluttering open against his chest. She looked up at him, her eyes still half-shut, and gave him a sleepy smile.

"Hey!" she said happily.

"Hey yourself!" he replied, before tightening his arm around her shoulders and kissing the top of her head.

She put both of her hand on his shoulders, and used her arms to slide her body up further so as her lips could reach his. As she slid up his body, she seemed to brush against the right spot at all the right times, because she could feel him hardening beneath her. She had a small smirk on her face as she kissed him, remembering that they were both still naked, and realising that he was the only man who could turn her on this much and this often.

The soft kiss grew more passionate, and as soon as Brennan heard Booth's groan, she knew what would follow. His hands slid from the sides of her hips, up her ribcage, and skimmed the sides of her breasts before he cupped them in his skilled hands. She moaned into his mouth and she grinded against his erection. He encouraged her by kissing her harder, tongues sliding together and flavours colliding. He flipped her over so that he was positioned on top of her and he looked down at her. She smiled up at him, reassuring him that she wasn't going to run. She was tired of running, all she wanted was him.

He kissed her softly and whispered "I love you," before sliding into her. She immediately arched her back and let her head fall back, moaning loudly. He worked up a slow and gentle rhythm, comfortably thrusting into her. She started meeting his thrusts with her own, both of them breathing heavily. He could feel her losing her pace and thrusting harder and faster, so he sped up slightly for her. Her gasps and moans were music to his ears as he kissed her neck and shoulder, gently nipping at the skin, tasting the salty and sweet essence of her.

He felt her seize around him in ecstasy, pulling his own orgasm from him as they both cried out loudly.

He lay his head to rest on her and stayed like this until his breath stopped coming out in gasps.

Once they started breathing evenly again, he leaned down and kissed her gently, and then trailed kisses down her neck again.

"Booth..." she said, barely a sigh.

He smiled to himself. Was she ready to go again? She was definitely going to be the death of him.

"Yeah?" he said before tasting her neck again.

"Booth, get off me!" she whispered harshly.

He was not expecting that, and he stopped mid-kiss to look up at her. She was staring wide-eyed behind him, so he turned around.

Angela was visible out the window. She had her back to them and was looking down at something in her hands. She most likely didn't see them, because if she did, her screams of joy would probably echo from the walls of the entire institute.

Booth quickly rolled off Brennan, forgetting that there was not much room to roll on a couch, and landed on the floor with a dull _thump._

Brennan looked down at him, her eyes wide with concern. "Are you okay?"

Since the wind was knocked out of him, Booth choked out "M'fine" and rolled onto his stomach, reaching for his pants on the floor. He threw her up her blouse and pants and both of them wriggled quickly into them. Brennan stood up, smoothed her clothes and headed towards the door while Booth stalked out of view from the window.

"I'll distract her, you get out!" she whispered. He nodded in agreement and she left the room.

He peeked outside the window, watching Brennan talk to Angela. After a while, they both started walking away, towards Angela's office. Booth released the breath that he had been holding in and he opened the door to leave Brennan's office.

_Shit!_ He immediately saw Hodgins and swung the door shut, hoping that he wasn't seen. He heard Hodgins say "Dr. Brennan?" and open the door. Booth swerved to face him, wide-eyed and nervous.

"Hey, have you seen Bones?" he asked, desperately trying to sound casual.

Hodgins crossed his arms and eyed him suspiciously. "Why are you here? You never come in this early..."

Booth scratched the back of his neck, saying "Yeah, well Bones forgot to sign the papers last night on our last case, and if I hand these into Cullen late, he'll kill me... What?" he added, noticing the crease in Hodgins' face from trying not to burst out laughing.

"Dude! First of all, Bren NEVER forgets paperwork, so never try that excuse again! And secondly..." he finished by nodding towards the floor behind the couch. Booth's eyes flickered towards the area and he noticed Brennan's bra where he discarded it last night. He bowed his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, cringing.

"Don't worry man, my lips are sealed. But I don't know how long you'll be able to keep this from Angie." He was right, of course. There was no way Angela would be oblivious to this. She probably already got it out of Brennan by now.

**It might take a while for me to get the next chapter up, I'm not sure yet. But I promise I will eventually get around to it. Please let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I probably had more fun writing this than any other chapter so far in this story. I hope you enjoy!**

Brennan had successfully lured Angela down to the Angelator in order to give Booth a chance to escape unnoticed. She had concocted a story about how she was stuck in the Jeffersonian alone due to the power-cut, and then she asked Angela to show her the facial reconstruction of their most recent Jane Doe from limbo. She had hoped that Angela would leave it at that. She could not have been more wrong.

"Eh, Sweetie? You do know that a couple of your buttons are undone, don't you?" she asked cheekily.

Brennan quickly looked down, correcting her blouse. _Shit _she thought. _If one more button was down she'd have realised that I'm not wearing a bra._

"Give me a break Ange, it was dark and I couldn't sleep in my work clothes," she said.

"And you were sleeping alone...right?" she asked. Brennan did not like the look of that smug grin.

"Of course I was! Why?"

"Oh no reason, it's just that Booth was still here by the time I left, and I left pretty late!"

Brennan rolled her eyes and sighed. "What, so you assume that we had sex? You are such a child sometimes Ange. I didn't see Booth last night..."

"Of course you didn't, you were in a blackout!"

"That isn't what I meant. When are you going to let it go? Booth and I are just partners; nothing more," Brennan said definitively.

"Okay, okay" said Angela holding her hands up in defeat. "I won't talk about Booth." Angela started walking away, claiming that she had to compare blood-spatter patterns with Hodgins. Right before she walked out the door, she turned back to face Brennan.

"Oh, and Sweetie?"

"Yeah?"

"You have hickeys all over your neck!" With a knowing smile Angela walked out the door. Brennan stood there alone, with a surprised look on her face, which soon turned into a smile. There was no getting anything past Angela.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo **

Booth went home that evening. Brennan went back to her own apartment because she said she had work to do. He missed her already, but he knew that he couldn't ask for too much too soon or else she'd be scared away. He had hardly seen her in the daytime because they had no case.

He had decided to take a shower, so he kicked off his shoes and took off his shirt. He walked through his room to get to the bathroom, but stopped in his tracks when he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

"Tasha?"

Tasha was sitting on his bed, glaring at him.

"You didn't come home last night, Seeley."

Booth looked at her in shock and horror.

"How did you know where I live?" he asked. He had completely forgotten about Tasha since last night, but they had only gone on one date and he had never even mentioned his neighbourhood.

"That's not important...why didn't you come back here last night?" she asked.

"I...I was at work during the blackout. Why are you here?"

She got up from the bed, with a slightly excited smile on your face. "You didn't make a move on our last date, so I thought maybe you were shy or something. I figured I'd let you know that I was game!" she said, walking closer to him. He felt himself backing up in fear. He saw her eyes hungrily tracing her chest, and it felt odd to him that he wasn't in the least bit turned on. She was an extremely attractive woman, but even the primitive look in her eyes didn't compare to how Brennan looked at him. Even the thought of Brennan's eyes on him started getting him aroused, but he had to think of something else or else Tasha would get the wrong idea.

"Um, Tasha...I really don't think-"

"You know, I found out that you have a partner who is a girl. I actually know her...the brilliant scientist who writes books on the side. If you and I are going to make this work, then you're going to have to stop seeing her," she said. Her voice held a hint of bitterness as she described Brennan.

"Wait, wait, wait...make this work?" he asked.

"Yeah, I mean you wouldn't date someone you didn't have a future with," she said, giggling slightly at his silliness.

Booth remembered that Brennan said that she got possessive, but he really thought that she was just jealous...whoa; maybe she wasn't jealous after all. _How the hell could she not be jealous?_ He thought._ I mean, my blood boils at the thought of her seeing guys; it has ever since her old professor came back into her life._

Booth realised that for now he needed to focus. There was only one way he could think of getting rid of her, but he couldn't be in the same room as her at the moment, or his plan wouldn't work.

Booth realised that he was now backed up against the door into the kitchen. He reached backwards and pulled the handle, but she whipped her hand out, snapping it shut.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

He stared at her wide-eyed. "Um, I...thought I'd go get some condoms!" he said, his skin crawling even as he said it.

Her face lit up. "Yeah okay!" she said, nodding enthusiastically. She released the door and he hurried out to the kitchen, reaching into his pocket and taking out his cell-phone. He hit speed dial 1 and after a few rings he heard her say "Brennan" tiredly into her phone. He guessed she was tired because she hadn't gotten all that much sleep last night.

"Bones, Tasha is here at my house!" he whispered.

"Ugh, Booth. If you want to keep dating, I don't mind; but I'd rather you didn't call me up and brag!" she said irritably.

"What? No! I don't want her here; I don't even know how she got here-"

"That's because the fake-rock thing only works if it's outside among other rocks!" she interrupted.

He gritted his teeth before continuing. "Listen, what the hell am I supposed to do. Is she dangerous or just crazy?"

"Well, I know her from kickboxing, so she's kind of dangerous. She won't really leave you alone unless you scare her away. Threaten to hurt her or something. If she's scared, she obviously won't pursue you."

"I can't scare a girl, that's mean! It's hard to intimidate and be a gentleman at the same time; but you're not a man!"

"Glad you finally picked up on that!" she said dryly, remembering when he called her a guy.

"Come on Bones, remember when Sweets thought you were about to hit him, he nearly peed himself! And you didn't even lay a finger on him! All you have to do is pretend that you are jealous or something," he said desperately. In his head he thought that she shouldn't even have to pretend, she should be angry as hell that someone was even thinking of him like that.

"You mean act, Booth? Because you told me that I wasn't good at acting before, when we tried to lure Gormagon towards the skeleton, remember?"

"Yeah; but what about when you were Roxy in Vegas? You were great then. Just be a little more like that. Please?" he begged.

There was a pause on the line before he heard a sigh of defeat and she said "I'll be over in a few minutes!"

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Booth was getting worried. Where the hell was she? Tasha would be out of the bathroom any minute, and he couldn't think of any more excuses to postpone their 'special night' as she called it.

As soon as she came out of the bathroom with a small grin on her face, there was a knock at the door.

"Oh, thank God!" he said audibly. He then turned around to face Tasha in horror. "I mean... crap!"

"Don't answer it!" she ordered sauntering towards him and grabbing the sides of his face, kissing him hard. He tried to get out of it, but her hands were like a vice.

There was a sudden crashing sound, and Tasha let go of him, looking over at the door in surprise, he looked over and his jaw dropped. Brennan stood there in her black Roxy dress and her gorgeous fuck-me heels. Her hair was curled and her lips were painted red.

"Knock knock!" she said casually.

Tasha was wide-eyed, but she also looked angry. Booth was tempted to warn Brennan that her hands were like a death-grip.

Brennan slowly walked closer to Tasha, so as they were face-to-face. Brennan's high heels ensured that she towered dominantly over Tasha.

"Listen up because I'm only going to say this once. There is no room in Booth's life for two women, and I guarantee that I am not going to be the one leaving it. So you'd better _back the hell off._ Because if you don't, I'm going to turn whatever lame-ass thing you've got going into a threesome starring yours truly," she leaned forward and loudly whispered the next part in her ear.

"And I don't kiss nice!"

Tasha looked at her with anger, and then turned her head to face Booth.

"Are you going to let her-?"

"DO NOT look at Booth. This is between you and me. If you want me to shut up, why don't you shut me up?" she said, cutting Tasha off and glaring challengingly. Brennan was quite confident that this wouldn't turn into a fight because Tasha knew Brennan and knew that she was a rough person.

But Brennan was wrong; Tasha lunged towards her, her fist in the air. Brennan easily caught it and twisted it behind her back, digging her knee into her spine to force her onto her knees. She looked up at Booth, with a small smile on her face, before bending down and snidely speaking to Tasha.

"Oh, Tasha Tasha Tasha!" she mocked. "I really thought that you'd know better than that, so let me make myself a hundred percent clear. Get the hell out of here and if I see you even close to Booth again, I'll make you pay! Got that Sweetheart?" She waited for Tasha to stop calling out in pain and finally answer "I got it!" in a choked voice.

"Good!" said Brennan, letting go and watching Tasha hurry out the front door.

Brennan turned around to Booth, smiling slightly.

Booth smiled back in amazement and then teased her by saying, "You broke my bedroom door!"

"You didn't answer the front door!" she replied cheekily.

He walked over to her and kissed her briefly on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her lower back and said "I didn't even know you kept that dress!"

"I thought I might need to get into the Roxy character again!" she answered as he started to kiss her neck.

He spoke sensually to her in between kisses. "Do you...have any idea...how much I wanted...to rip that dress off of you...the first time I saw you in it?"

She brought his mouth back up to hers and kissed him hard. "Yeah, I kinda wanted it off too!" she admitted. He chuckled lightly and kissed her again. While still sliding his tongue across hers, he reached behind her and started unzipping her dress. When he had gotten it down completely, he let his hand drift down a little more and squeeze her ass.

She moaned into his mouth and he trailed his hand back up her back, stroking her spine lightly. His other hand came up so as both hands could slide the straps of her dress off of her shoulders. The dress cascaded down her body and landed at her ankles. She stepped out of it and he growled when he saw her black silk underwear with gold lace patterns. She smiled and started working at his pants. This was so much easier with the light on! Seconds later he was completely naked and she wore only her shoes.

"I love you!" he whispered as he backed her towards the bed.

"No!"

He looked up at her, confused.

"Don't start with that." For a split second, fear overwhelmed his body before she spoke again. "We've tried it the 'making love' way. Don't get me wrong, it was incredible, but right now I really just want you to fuck me hard!" she said sexily. He groaned at her mere words and nodded, his breathing becoming shallower. He kissed her again as her hands explored his chest. She started pushing him backwards until his back slammed against the wall behind him. He moaned to encourage her, before turning them around so as she was up against the wall.

The sharp turn knocked her breath out of her, and she gasped just before his lips claimed hers again, his tongue plunging into her mouth as he pinned her to the wall with his hips. Her nails scratched his back and he let out a low growl. He reached down to the back of her thigh, lightly pulling so as she hooked her leg around his waist. He then lifted her by her hips so as she wrapped her other leg around him. He could feel her shoes digging into his back as she grinded her hips against his.

He kissed her neck and plunged into her, driving into her hilt. She moaned loudly and clenched around him. He withdrew almost completely before roughly driving into her again. He relished in the fact that she was this wet without much foreplay, and he became conscious of the fact that he had never been this hard in his life. The combination of both facts made him aware that this was not going to last very long.

He started pounding into her harder and faster as she screamed out profanities and he chanted her name. His hands were on her breasts, pulling at her nipples, before travelling further down to grab her hips tightly for better leverage in his thrusts. His hands made one more journey south and he circled her clit furiously with his thumb. She was contracting around him and his mind was able to 

pinpoint the exact second that spasms took control of her body. Her own violent orgasm pulled his own orgasm from him and he spilled inside her, crying out her name again.

He held her up until he was confident that she wouldn't fall when he let her down. When he did, he kissed her gently on the lips, his arms wrapping themselves loosely around her.

"Stay here tonight," he requested softly as he pulled his head back. He saw her open her mouth to object, but he kissed her again briefly to cut her off.

"Please?" he added. She looked up at him and she smiled, nodding concisely. He beamed at her and took her hand, bringing her to the kitchen for something to eat, lifting her over his shoulder to prevent her from tripping on the ruins of the door as she squealed in surprise. He smiled at her laughter as he carried her into the kitchen. This was going to be a fun night.

**Well, what did you think huh? Not smutty enough? Too smutty(AS IF!)? Please comment; it's the next best thing to a naked Booth!!**


End file.
